


morphi

by thealiensquad3



Category: morphi
Genre: Aliens, Drama & Romance, M/M, Multi, Science Fiction, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealiensquad3/pseuds/thealiensquad3
Summary: Two aliens escape their enslavement and run to Earth for a new life, while life seemed to be peaceful, that serine way of life would be destroyed as the demons they ran from. Some learn to adapt and strive while others crumble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are some part of the story that has french words in it, i used google translate so sorry to the native french speakers, and some parts have specific songs that fit the situation so i recommend you listen to the songs as you read it (although not all chapters have a song to them).

Chapter 1  
The beginning

“Log date 5/7/67 1-2-78, reporting the result of the recent test on subject 1-3-03 successful, yet more tests are requested to ensure that he won’t resist orders, as that is a recurring problem”

Eliza flatly spoke into her recorder, Eliza is a morphus along with the rest of her kind enslaved and made by the superiors to work for them, there’re three superiors. Empress is the top and the most powerful out of all three, Queen is the second and still has the power but not to the same degree as Empress, and the last is Princess. She is essentially a lesser version of Queen. Eliza is a scientist; her incredible intelligence has made her to be one of the best and a creditable being among the other scientists working in the same lab. She sat watching her subject through a glass window, looking into the same old enclosure she’s known since she was young. She wasn’t the only scientist in the lab; the others may collect and dispute data, but 1-3-03 was hers and hers alone t0 study, and she knew everything about him But she has a secret that no one knows about: she’s been planning to release her subject 1-3-03 or his name Collin Striker. 

He was chained up kneeling down on the cold concrete floor. She watched in horror as he just sat there, putting up with the pain. His wings where torn like a mirror shattering and could barely form. He lifted his head turning towards the camera watching over him. A shot of sympathy went through her as she kept watching paralysed with horror. As she continued to watch she felt a sharp painful wave of electricity in her neck that made her fall to the ground. A deep regal voice rang above her 

“1-2-78, get back to work or do want to join this thing no? Well get up! You have work to do “ 

It was Empress. Her voice sent a shiver down Eliza’s spine, she tried to get up but fell back down. As she lay on the ground Collin’s sorrowing screams made something in her head switch like a light that got flicked on for the first time. It was at that moment her became more determined to free Collin.

She worked hard to hide her plan while trying to study Collin, but she wasn't the only one trying to break free from the prison they live on. His name was Sting he was a cyborg and worked on repairing the ship and making new upgrades for the ship. Eliza was on a food break but what she didn't know was that this was the day she was going to free Collin.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! “ 

She blurted in shock as she accidentally bumped into someone. Eliza bent down to quickly pick up her plan papers when a familiar figure had already gathered them and held them out his in mechanical hands, cutting the papers slightly. He swiftly brushed his short chocolate brown hair out of his eyes. His body was different from the rest, his unbelievably pale skin made his mechanical hands and feet standout. Not only did his physical features surprise her, his height took her back as he was significantly taller than the other engineers and his ears had weird markings. Eliza quickly swiped the papers. In an effort, not to seem suspicious she gave him a dirty look. 

“I-I’m sorry”

His strange kindness caught her by surprise as kindness is a very risky trait to have but Eliza could tell he was confused about her choice the truth is that she had no interest of leaving all she wanted to do was free Collin. All the sudden she got this feeling in her stomach whenever she thought of the stranger. 

“Hello?” 

Sting wondered in a quiet tone waving a hand in front of her face trying to get her attention. Eliza suddenly snapped back and looked around embarrassed but that feeling got shut cut off with a wave of pain which made Eliza stumble on to the nearest wall so she wouldn't fall or pass out.

“You would think after fifteen years on this ship I would get used to the pain but no it’s as painful as the first time,” she thought.

As time, pasted her feeling towards Collin grew and at the same time she started to catch feeling for Sting as well, Collin was the same age as Eliza but Sting was three years older. Eliza only being fifteen she is freakishly taller than the other morphi. It was a fault in her DNA along with weird little fangs. This meant she was often seen as a reject, less than others when she was being made the superiors found out she had something wrong, they left her to die but she survived miraculously and was made to work as a slave along with the others.


	2. Rememberence

Eliza woke up to the sound of bashing on her door; this was no surprise for her as this happens every morning, as the bashing continued a deep voice echoed though the room. 

“open up, you’re late” 

Eliza quickly got out of bed the far to familiar smell of cleaning products flowed into her nose, looking in the tiny mirror that was engraved into the wall, her silky blonde pink tipped hair fell elegantly across her face and onto her shoulders her skin a slight brown, her eyes a dark red almost like they were made from rubies. Quickly got dressed pulling on a cobalt blue lab coat, chocolate brown buttons ran parallel to the yellow accents that ran down the middle of the coat, the cuffs, shoulders all yellow. leggings like ink and her knee-high cobalt shoes with the same yellow accents as the coat in the empress’s symbol. Power walking over to Open the heavy steel like door into the common area of the EM wing, white rectangular pillars held up the dorms where all the Oracles, Scientists and Assassins “live” their rooms almost like cages. Under that is the quarantine area where all the test subjects are kept. To the right is the forming area where new morphi are created, right next to that is the laboratory the echoing clicking of shoes across the marble like floor, the air was thin and had a particular medical taste to it. Eliza quickly made her way to the laboratory and to her office. The chatter of the other scientists and engineers rung through the air the disinfectant taste stronger here than anywhere else. She sat down at her desk it was a dark grey, looking over her notes and analysing her experiment results. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door snapping Eliza out of her trance.

“come in and state your purpose for interrupting me “she hissed as the door opened a familiar figure stepped into the room closed the door behind him it was Sting. a small smile on his face.

“is that the way to talk to your partner?” he chuckled and walked over his mechanical feet clicked across the marble floor. Leaning on her desk scratching it a bit. His red and green eyes flickered with surprise. “have you memorised all the steps for the plan? does anyone suspect anything?” he questioned a hint of concern in his voice.

Eliza tuned quickly shock plastered on her face followed by a quiet laugh “do you know who you’re talking to I’m the most talented person in this wing and you’re asking if I’ve remembered some simple steps of course I have” she boasted giving off this sense of narcissism. 

“Ha-ha of course but what about you? Would the escape pods have enough room I’m not leaving without you plus we can’t actually leave without you pressing the latch the lunch us into space“

Tears forming in her eyes. Sting noticed this and walked over to her, he held her hand ,his right eye lighting up the space between them with a green light. He smiled wiping the tears off her face and attempted to sooth her.

“I know that you’re scared but I believe in you, what you are doing is great even if I don't think that Collin deserves what you’re about to do and don't worry about me ok just free him ok?” 

He hands her a small black velvet box along with a syringe filled with something from the lab and stairs at her lovingly for the last time before hugging her and pushing her out the door. 

“Just in case you forget about me or us, that box has all our memories in it they won’t think anything of it. You’ll be safe I love you “

Eliza turned to look at him tears in her eyes clutching the box and whispered 

“I-I won’t forget about us thank you “

She turned back and started walking shaking and trying not to cry, as she walked up to where she worked. A horrifying sound rang in her ears it was Collin, his painful screams made her head and heart pound. She snuck around the other morphus but as she was near Collins cell a regal voice hissed at her.

“Excuse 1-2-78 me where are you going, I command you to GET BACK TO WORK” 

The voice was very angry but not as fierce as Empress so must have the next one down Queen, she is the “heir” the throne and controls half of the scientists or they are called the low Sc, the assistants and the warriors. Empress controls the oracles, the important scientists and all of the assassins while Princess owns the engineers, builders and guards they are the lowest out of the hierarchy, so they get treated like lesser than the other superiors. Eliza steps back and bows.

“oh s-sorry my Queen I was j-just… giving Collin an injection of... “

She holds up a blueish green liquid in an injection tube along with some long needles and other medical supplies sting had stolen from the lab. Queen paused for a moment then responded a hint of suspicion in her voice. 

“Hmm well hurry up then he was meant to have that an hour ago then get back to work right away that's an order “ 

Eliza nodded and turned to the keypad to open the door.

“557639 if I’m not wrong… I hope I’m correct. Now how I’m going to do this. Walk in and just give him the medicine” “or… I know there are cameras in there AGHH just stick to the plan Eliza”


	3. A broken angel

She sighed and buried her face in one of her hands, the other one clutching the black box Sting had given her just a few minutes ago, she missed him. Trying not to cry or act suspicious she stood up taking a deep breath and brushing her blond hair out of her eyes. The big metal doors that held him inside glowed red opening revealing a cave like room, as she stepped in the room the feeling of dread and misery climbing up her body. She could feel the sadness and imprisonment radiating from the walls. 

“Collin 1-3-03? “She shouted

Walking around the room looking for him, the cave walls seemed to tower over her looking at her, following her and judging her. As she continued, she found an opening filled with grass, trees growing it was beautiful, she’d never seen anything like it, glowing green it was paradise, she slowly walked towards the tree in the middle of the garden, as she walked through the field, the grass and plants withered behind her as she elegantly walked through. She touched the tree its bark was almost a distant coarseness to it, a child’s laugh echoed through the air, Eliza looked around seeing a child, a child she knew to well, chasing a blue butterfly and running around her feet, his black hair even fluffier than now and his blue jacket flying around as he ran. Eliza reached out to him, but her hand went straight through the boy and he disappears, as he disappeared Eliza suddenly saw the garden for what it actually was a dead memory an illusion, stuck in the past not wanting to let go or something was holding there as a sick reminder of the past taunting.

“Who are you? What do want?”

A flat almost robotic emotionless voice questioned her, his footsteps echoed around Eliza. She turned around to find a sword to her throat and his eyes though red felt ice cold, cutting though her and his jet-black hair falling across his face. Eliza froze in fear, although she was scared, she couldn't stop staring into his eyes something about his eyes made her feel calm but suddenly Collins sword disappeared he fell on the floor screaming in pain as his electric band stopped him from hurting her this signalled to Eliza that someone was watching them, she had to think carefully. His screams were harrowing it must have been a higher voltage. Eliza froze horrified her hands over her mouth trying not to cry.

She bent down to Collin tears in her eyes she reached for his hand but quickly pulled it away. 

“My names Eliza a-and I –I’m not here t-to hurt you… “

Eliza mumbled blushing small light pink flowers grew from her hair and looking at the ground then she suddenly remembered that there are cameras looking at them watching. Collin managed to get up but turned away but started walking away from Eliza but was stopped by her grabbing his hand. The was a moment of silence like time froze as Eliza tightened her grip on his hand, Collin turned to face her with a subtle expression of surprise, their eyes connecting.

“Well then why are you here, you Scientist’s only hurt me, whatever game you’re playing just do it I have no say in anything “ 

Collin said flatly he stood looking up at her, Eliza felt a shot of guilt stream through her. As much as she hated it he was right they had been experimenting on him since he was a kid he had no sense of freedom or what it’s like to be a person. Her grip loosened but She quickly grabbed his electric band. Collin looked at her apathetically, as she started to fiddle with it she dragged him away from the view of the cameras. 

Collin watched her curiously but Eliza remained silent. She looked like she knew what she was doing, after a while of fidgeting the band made a satisfying pop. Eliza looked down at him smiling holding up a small devise. Collin locked eyes with her something about her was… different She gave off this soft, warm weird vibe he’s never seen before. That the rest of the morphi on the ship lacked but he couldn’t let his guard down.


End file.
